Henry Brogan
Henry Brogan is the main protagonist of the 2019 film Gemini Man. He is a retired assassin who encounters an identical clone of him called Junior, who was created by black-ops terrorist organization Gemini. He was portrayed by , who portrayed a fictional version of himself, Agent J in the Men in Black trilogy, Mike Lowrey in the Bad Boys films, Robert Neville in I Am Legend, Cypher Raige from After Earth, Steven Hiller in Independence Day, the Genie in Aladdin (2019) and also Junior in Gemini Man. Biography Prologue One fine day, Henry is tasked by spotter Marino to strike a "terrorist" aboard a bullet train. He informs Henry about a girl blocking the way, but she walks away and Henry fires, killing the "terrorist" Disillusioned with killing, Henry plans to retire and meets boat manager Danielle Zakarweski and reconnects with Jack Willis, a close friend of his. He claims the man he killed before was innocent meaning that someone might have spiked his papers. Henry has his friend arrange a meeting with Yuri Kovacs. In retaliation for Henry knowing their deception, his former agency plans to kill him while Clay Varris, head of a top-secret black ops unit codenamed "GEMINI", wants to go after Henry but is denied the request. Danny and Henry become then become friends. One day, Henry's house was targeted by assassins and Marino is killed. Henry warns Danny about the attack and they manage to kill the assassins sent after them, learning the agency wants them dead. He also asks various people about Marino's death. Mystery of the clone The two of them travel east to meet their former colleague Baron and made an appointment with Yuri before flying to Catargena. Clay sends his top ranked assassin to duel with Henry. The younger assassin flees to GEMINI and choses not to take a training session while the older one arrives at a safehouse. The younger one is revealed to be Clay's adopted son Junior. Curious about his similarities to Henry, Junior is ordered to retire Henry Brogan. Henry is puzzled by his similarities to the younger assassin, whom Danny suggests might be his child, though Henry claims he isn’t married. Testing DNA samples recovered from Junior, Danny discovers that his and Henry's DNA are identical, meaning that Junior is in fact Henry’s younger clone. Henry, Baron and Danny later go to Budapest on an appointment with Yuri Kovacs. Yuri reveals that the man that Henry killed in the beginning was a scientist working for GEMINI. He tried to cowardly flee from the US with the project and didn't come back despite multiple baits and also found a way to make clones with neither pain nor emotion. Henry also notices that he was conned since he didn't expect Junior to be his successor as his father said. Henry calls Jack in a plot to redeem Junior and prevent him from being abused and also calls the head of his former agency, who agrees to send Junior to bring Danny safely back to the United States. Junior goes to the museum to set up a trap for Danny, who informs Henry via covert listening device. Henry arrives and confronts Junior that he is a clone, asking him of any shared traits. The two fight while Henry is reluctant to let anyone (including Danny) shoot and kill Junior even at the last minute. Henry and Danny leave for Baron and Junior returns to GEMINI to expose his "father"'s abuse and lies, foreshadowing his betrayal and defection, despite claiming that he is better than Henry. Final skirmish and epilogue Baron takes them to Georgia to look for GEMINI. Junior stalks Henry and near-fatally shoots him with a bullet spiked with bee venom while finding a truck. Junior symphathetically offers epinephrine to Henry before they get on a truck. At the same time, Henry removes a microchip that ties him to GEMINI. The two drive to GEMINI but Junior was informed by Clay to get off Henry's car but he defies his words. Because of this, were stopped by Clay and his forces. Baron is killed by a flamethrower at the truck and then Henry and Danny disarm 2 GEMINI operatives and the former informs Danny to watch her ammo count and eliminates the rest whereas Junior fight with Clay on the rooftop where the former knocks him unconscious. With one round remaining, they gets ambushed by a clone that doesn't feel pain or emotion and Clay himself, who regained his conscience. Junior fights with Henry and Danny and manage to defeat and unmask the clone, who looks similar to Junior. Clay tries to talk mercy by justifying his actions into the team but Junior snaps is forced to kill him for his lies and abuse. Henry reluctantly claims the gun from Junior, but he later kills Clay, avenging the deaths of Marino and Baron. Afterwards, Henry helps treat Jack's alcohol addiction. Six months later, Henry enrolls Junior, now named Jackson Brogan after his mother's maiden name into collage and applies for his IC, passport and driver's license. Gallery IMG_0282.JPG|Henry Brogan and Junior on the film's poster. Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Counterparts Category:Retired Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries